Phenyl carbamates have been known as insecticides. See German DOS No. 1,910,259, British Pat. No. 1,220,056, German DOS No. 2,341,949, German DOS No. 1,922,929, German DOS No. 2,311,384 and Pesticide Science, 1972, 3, pg. 735-744. However, there is no disclosure of these publications of a phenyl carbamate containing isopropylidene group and trichloromethyl thio substituent.